If I Ain't Got You
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Feelings Change".. will Natalie and Randy finallly become a couple or will another Diva steal Randy's heart away?
1. Default Chapter

If I Ain't Got You

****

Summary: Please read Feelings Change before reading this. This story is an absolute continuation of that story, so being smart I suggest you read that one.

Disclaimer: No I don't own or know any WWE Superstar or Diva. These stories are just pure, fiction or in my case, fantasy.

A/N: Please Review!!

Chapter 1

Distractions

--2 months later-- Summerslam 2004

Still, they were not dating yet. Furthermore, both of them were scared to be finally labeled as a "couple." Tonight, possibly could be the night, Natalie thought, as she walked into the venue. Well, tonight was the night that Randy would finally become World Heavyweight Champion, and both were very eagerly anticipating that moment. Natalie walked in and waved to a few of the Superstars that were scattered around, because she too would become Women's Champion tonight. She then walked down the hall, to the locker room with the nameplate on the front, Evolution and she walked in.

"Hey guys." Natalie said walking in, noticing that Randy was missing.

"Tonight's the night." Paul said hitting her on the back.

"Yup, where's Randall?"

"Randy is right behind you." Randy said coming up from behind her, making sure to accentuate Randy.

"Hey." Natalie said.

"I can't believe you two are going to be champions, and then tomorrow night we kick Randy's ass." Dave exclaimed.

"Funny, guys. Do you pervs want anything from catering, I am going there now?"

"Nah." Ric and Dave said.

"Bring a couple waters back, Natalie. Please, thanks." Paul said sincerely as Natalie and Randy walked out the door.

"Big match tonight, Randy?"

"Yup, I can't believe it, and then we get to celebrate later." Randy said pecking her on the lips.

"Yum." Natalie exclaimed.

They got back from catering about fifteen minutes later, after talking with Chris about him and Randy's match later on this evening.

"Gone, long enough." Dave said groaning.

"Why, Dave, did you miss me?" Natalie said flirtatiously sitting on his lap.

"Maybe I did." Dave said flirting back, making Randy a little jealous, but he wasn't going to show them.

"Ooh, Dave." Natalie said laughing.

"Do we have any scripts for tomorrow night?" Randy said easily changing the subject, due to the flirtatious nature around him.

"Yeah, Randy. I think we got yours, yeah it's over there." Ric said pointing by Randy's Nike bag.

"Oh thanks."

--Natalie's match vs. Trish Stratus--

Trish easily takes the upper hand on Natalie, due to the fact that Tyson was accompanying her to the ring. After Trish irish-whipped Natalie in the turnbuckle, Tyson held her leg while Trish was continually her brutal beating of Natalie. But something clicked in Natalie's head, and turned the tables on Trish, however both ended up knocked out in the middle of the ring. Using all of her strength, Natalie mustered up her girl-slam ( a move I made up) and hit Trish with it, and winning the Women's title.

After taking "good job" complements, Natalie caught up with the one person that mattered to her most, Randy.

"Princess, I'm so happy for you." Randy said hugging her.

"Thanks, Randy. I cannot wait until you win."

"Me neither, I can't wait to get you tonight, either."

"Me neither." Natalie said reaching up and kissing him violently.

"Good luck baby." Natalie said ending the kiss, when the Evolution music started playing.

---after the match--

"I am so proud of you, baby." Natalie said hugging her very sensitive "friend".

"Thanks sweetie."

---At the club---

Evolution walked into Club Villa very cockily, because two of the five members were holding two of the most powerful championships on RAW. They took a seat in the VIP section.

--meanwhile--

Trish Stratus, Victoria, Stacy Keibler and Molly were all sitting at a table nearby.

"That Randy is so gorgeous, did you see him crying? That was amazing." Trish remarked.

"Randy's cute, but a little too young for ya, Trish? Don't ya think?" Molly smirked.

"Nah, if he wouldn't be fucking that Natalie, stupid whore."

"Sense a little jealousy."

"Hell yeah, ever since I seen them at the gym making out, I just want to get my hands on her."

"She sure kicked your ass tonight, Trish." Stacy joked.

"Well she won't be taking my man." Trish replied cockily walking to Evolution's table.

"What in the living hell is she doing?" Victoria asked.

"Getting her _man._" Molly joked.

The members of Evolution were talking when Trish Stratus walked to their table.

"What do you want, Trish?" Natalie asked her.

"I wanted to know if Randy wanted to dance, kind of a congratulations dance." Trish asked looking at Randy.

"Umm, sure I guess Trish." Randy said taking her hand.

"What the fuck?" Natalie about screamed.

"He's not your man yet, Natalie." Paul said.  
_  
I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now, hmmm  
Yeah, come on, dance for me baby, ha ha, yeah  
Ut oh, you feel that? Alright  
Come on, don't stop now  
You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on  
  
1 - Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited  
Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it  
Oh, you're dancing real close  
Cuz it's real, real slow  
(You know what you're doing, don't you)  
You're making it hard for me  
  
All the songs on you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)  
Yeah boo, I like it  
No, I can't deny it  
But I know you can tell  
I'm excited, oh girl  
  
2 - Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you  
  
Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do  
  
Baby us dancing so close  
Ain't a good idea  
Cuz I'mma want you now and here  
The way that you shake it on me  
Makes me want you so bad sexually  
Oh girl_


	2. Unexpected Changes

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback I have been getting on this story, as well as my other stories. Please keep reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy came back to the table after his semi-steamy dance with Trish. He sat down and ordered another round of drinks for everyone, while an irate Natalie looked on.

"What's your problem?" Randy said looking at her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You can tell you're pissed off , probably at me for dancing with Trish."

"I could care less who you dance with, I'm bored so I'm outta here." Natalie said sliding off the bench and holding back the tears that were fighting to come out of her eyes.

This movement of Natalie's did not go unnoticed by Trish either.

"Look, I made the little whore jealous." Trish said laughing.

"Trish, they were going out you know?" Molly said concerned for her friend, Natalie.

"They weren't going out. Paul told me. They were only fucking each other's brains out." Trish smirked.

---meanwhile---

"What the hell is she mad for?" Randy said curiously.

"God, Orton. You fucking stupid?" Dave asked. "You were dancing very sexily with Trish Stratus, the woman who Natalie beat tonight, and you danced with her."

"It was only a congratulations dance." Randy said oblivious to the situation.

"I can't believe how you are acting tonight, Orton. You are really being an ass, especially to Natalie. You're both in love with each other and finally admitted it to each other, but hell, you probably broke her heart in half, dancing with Trish." Dave said whole-heartedly.

"Whatever, Dave. I'm going home."

While Randy walked out of VIP, Trish came running over to him.

"Randy, why you leaving?"

"Tired."

"Tonight, should be your night to celebrate. Why don't we go clubbing?" Trish suggested.

"Uh, why not Trish? Let's go." Randy said taking her out of the club.

------meanwhile-----

Natalie changed out of her outfit from the club in her pajamas. She laid on the bed, and started crying when she looked over at the table and seen the positive mark on the pregnancy test.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Natalie said crying again when there was a knock at the door.

"Dave, what are you doing here?"

"I figured that you would be mad about Orton, probably pissed off and hurt, so I came over to see you."

"I'll be fine, Dave." Natalie said trying to keep cool.

"What's that?" Dave asked pointing to the pregnancy test.

"Nothing." Natalie said throwing it away quickly.

"That's a pregnancy test, isn't it?"

"No, Dave it's not."

"The hell it isn't. Are you pregnant?"

Natalie broke down in tears, and he knew that she was, and he went over and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, Natalie." Dave said rubbing her back.

"It's not, Dave. I have to give up wrestling, I can't wrestle with a kid, my baby's father is probably out fucking that whore right now, and I can't stand this."

"How far along are you?"

"I just took the pregnancy test tonight."

"Are you sure that wrestling tonight didn't have an effect on the baby?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we take you to the hospital?"

"Dave, if we go. Please don't mention a word of this to Randy, please."

"I promise. It's none of my business anyway." Dave said giving her a hooded sweatshirt to throw on. He picked up his car keys and took her hand, and headed out to the car.

They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later.

"Natalie Smith?" The nurse called out.

Natalie and Dave went into the hospital room that she had told them to go into.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I am a professional wrestler and I wrestled tonight. But tonight, after I came home, I took a pregnancy test because I haven't been feeling good lately and it came out positive."

"Well Ms. Smith, we are going to keep you overnight to let all the stress wear down, and give you a pregnancy test tomorrow and we'll know from there, alright? Is this the baby's father?"

"No, this is one of my friends."

"Is he going to be spending the night here tonight?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I am." Dave replied before Natalie got a word in.

"Okay, I will get you a couple blankets and a pillow."

"Thank you."

--------------the next morning-----------------

"Alright, Natalie. Take this hospital pregnancy test."

Natalie did what she was told, and the nurse took the test from her to go get the results. She walked in five minutes later.

"Well it's positive. I do want to check to see if you did any damage to the baby."

She checked and thought everything looked okay, so she went to have a gynecologist check her out.

"Everything is fine, Natalie. No more wrestling though." Dr. Saylor said.

"Alright, thanks a lot."

"Congratulations, Natalie."

------back at the hotel-----

"They act like it's the best time in any life and it's not."

"Well, they expect most people to be married or in a relationship with the person when they get pregnant, no offense. So are you ready to face Randy?"

"I'm scared, Dave. I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Natalie?" Dave said noticing his friend was looking away. "Look at me, what are you scared of?"

"Scared of everything."

"Define everything."

"Being pregnant with a guy's baby who I care about more than anything, but he's sleeping with some other slut now…"

"How do you know Randy slept with Trish?" Dave asked, Natalie got sick just the thought of Randy being with Trish.

"I don't know."

"Well then don't assume things about Randy, sure he's an ass sometimes, but Natalie's he's really a great guy."

"I know he is, Dave. I just don't know if I can trust Trish around him."

"Then don't."

----at lunch with the rest of Evolution----

"Where were you guys last night and this morning?" Randy asked inquisitively.

"We had to take Natalie to the hospital."

"What for?" Randy asked again.

"She didn't look so good."

"What did they find out?"

"Nothing, they ran some tests, but nothing was wrong with me." Natalie said thinking 'everything but your baby'

"Well that's good. I was worried about you."

"Really when you were fucking Trish?"

"Natalie, I only danced with her a couple more times but that was it. I told her I wasn't into her. You know who I want." Randy said winking at her.

---------------backstage at RAW------------------

"omg! I had Orton screaming my name last night." Trish said talking to Victoria, Molly and Stacy.

"You had sex with him?" Stacy asked.

"Well yeah, what the hell do you think we had?"

"I don't know. What about Natalie?"

"Natalie who? I'm sure Orton didn't even know who she was in the morning." Trish said making the other girls laugh, and not knowing that Natalie was listening to every word they were saying.

"That fucking lying bastard." Natalie said walking to Evolution's locker room.


	3. Telling the Orton

****

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't know or own any WWE Superstar/Diva. This story is just purely fiction.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

After Natalie heard those comments from Trish, she was quite confused on what she had to do next. Sure, the first thought was to go and confront Randy, but necessarily they weren't yet _quite _dating. She figured that she would talk to him after the show.

She quickly walked into the locker room to find Randy, all by himself.

"Where's the other guys?" Natalie said sitting down.

"They are planning with Bischoff right now what they are going to do to me later on tonight."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"I'm glad you came. We really need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." Natalie's thoughts went automatically to the pregnancy issue.

"Where are 'we' now as a couple? Are we even a couple?"

"I don't know, Randy. My opinion really changed last night."

"With Trish? Natalie, look at me." Randy turned her around. "Trish wanted to do stuff, I didn't."

"Then how come she told every other Diva that you and her did stuff together?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just at catering and I turned to walk out and Trish was telling Stacy and them that she had you screaming her name last night."

"Well who do you believe?"

"I don't know anymore, Randy. I truly don't."

"You mean you don't believe me?" Randy said appalled at her answer.

"I said I don't know. You sure liked dancing with her."

"Natalie, I love you. You're the only one I want to be with, and you know that."

"Well then go confront Trish, and prove to me it's not true."

"Why do I have to do that? Don't you believe me?"

"No, I don't fucking believe you. God damnit, Randy. Some stupid cheesy ass line is not going to make me believe you."

"What the hell is your god damn problem?"

"You, Randy and this baby I'm carrying." Natalie then realized what she had just said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You just said this baby I'm carrying. Are you pregnant?"

Natalie didn't answer him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Randy I am. Alright, I had to go to the hospital last night, Dave took me. I didn't know until yesterday, and I worried that wrestling would harm the baby, and she said that my match last night didn't do anything."

"Who's the dad?"

"Who do you think?"

"Me." Randy whispered.

"There ya go."

Just then, the rest of Evolution walked in and then Natalie excused herself to go talk to Bischoff.

She came back about twenty minutes later and Dave pulled her aside.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing yet. He just asked if he was the father, and like no shit, who doesn't know that?"

"Alright, I'm glad you told him."

"Me too."

They walked back into the room and waited until they had to "dispose" of Randy later on that evening.

"I really cannot believe we're doing this." Natalie said.

"Ah, the kid has made it." Ric said hitting Randy on the back.

"Don't kill my gorgeous face." Randy joked.

"Hell, that would be a national day of tragedy." Dave joked back.

"Hey, I'm going to catering." Natalie announced and walked out. Randy, unbeknownst to Natalie, quietly walked behind her.

Natalie walked into the catering and grabbed a couple waters and a fruit bowl when Trish and Gail walked up to her.

"What the hell do you want?" Natalie asked them.

"I'm really glad you're starting to share Randy. You've had him enough and he's a really great fuck. Gail really wanted him later tonight."

"I'd like to know when I started sharing him." Natalie replied back laughing while Randy was listening into the whole conversation.

"You know, Gail and I were thinking about moving up and taking over Randy, since ya know you got what you wanted, the Women's title. Why don't you just dump him, you little fucking whore?"

"Don't you ever call her that." Randy said jumping out of the corner.

"Oh, Randy. Baby, why can't we meet up later?"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth, Trish?"

"That you fucked me last night Randy, because you know that's what happened."

"Maybe you're the lying whore, Trish."

"Randy, you are the one lying and the one that is so damn stupid. Jesus, Randy, you act like she's in love with you, you know she's not, I'm glad she's playing along with this little game, she fucked you, won the title, and you are stupid enough to think that she's in love with you, she'll be dumping your ass, after this game is over."

"You're just jealous, Trish. After all, I'm not the one who messed around with Vince, now am I?" Natalie said smirking and walking away.

----After the attack on Randy----

Natalie had stayed afterwards because her and Randy always drove together. She waited for him in the locker room. She really didn't do much to him that night, Dave and Paul did the worst. She really couldn't bear to see Randy in so much pain, despite the fact that he knew about it all along. He walked in the locker room, about twenty minutes after his attack.

"How are ya?" Natalie asked worried about him.

"I'm fine, lemme get dressed and we will go." Randy said grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

He was finished about ten minutes later, when they left the locker room and headed out to Randy's car to catch their plane to Randy's. They arrived in St.Louis about 5 a.m., so as soon as they got to Randy's, both of them were quickly asleep.

--11 a.m.--

Natalie woke up and showered. She, then went and called some friends back home and laid down on the couch. After she laid down, she soon heard the shower on, and figured that Randy was now awake.

He then came, dressed in a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt.

"We really need to talk."

****

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. The Talk That Changed Everything

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 4

The Talk that Changed Everything

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really and truly appreciate all of them. Please keep them coming, they're my inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disc: I do not know/own any WWE Superstar or Diva. These stories are absolutely pure fiction.

__

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I really know that." Natalie agreed with him.

"Where do we even start?"

"I don't know, the beginning of this whole thing."

"It's been awhile."

"Randy, furthermore, it was none of my intentions just to screw around with you to get anything or anywhere in this business."

"I know that."

"But where are we now, Randy? Where? Are we a couple? We're having a baby. I really don't want to be a couple just because of the baby."

"Yeah, I completely understand. I really don't know what."

"God, this is so complicated." Natalie trying to soften the moment. "I really want to know what you did with Trish."

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing? Natalie, God. I love you."

"But why does she keep insisting on that you two did something, and you deny it?"

"Natalie, who do you believe? I still cannot believe you for not believing me."

"Randy, I'm just saying."

"It's not like you haven't cheated either."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Dave."

"Randy, nothing has ever happened between me and Dave. Why would there even be something between Dave and I?"

"Who knows, you think Trish And I did something, how about you and Dave?"

"God, Orton. You are so freaking lame. Why would I even cheat on you? Yeah, I doubt you, Randy. I know how you are, I definitely know how Trish is."

"But what's that supposed to mean?"

"I doubt you, damnit! Randy, God. I don't trust you and…" Natalie was cut off.

"You don't trust me?"

"I didn't mean to say that, Randy." Natalie replied, then regretting what she had said.

"Get out of my house."

"What?" Natalie replied shocked.

"You heard me. We can't have any type of relationship without trust. I want you out. You can't love me, if you don't trust me."

"Randy, our baby."

"You're not having it for another eight months, you'll survive." Randy said bluntly.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Just leave." Randy said very aggravated.

"Fine, I'm outta here." Natalie said going to the room to pick up her things, and walked out of his house.

-10 minutes after she left-

"Damnit. Why did I kick her out?" Randy said picking up a box, that her engagement ring was in, and just throwing it. Randy quickly picked up the phone and called Dave.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Dave, can you get over here,soon? I really fucked up bad." Randy said to Dave, who was staying in town with them for the next week.

"Alright, Randy. I'll be over." Dave said knowing it was all about Natalie.

Dave got over to Randy's a few minutes later. When Dave walked in, a clearly pissed-off Randy greeted him.

"Calm down, man. What did you do?" Dave asked Randy, as he took a seat on the loveseat.

"Well, I finally decided that we really needed to talk."

"Hell everyone knew that, you two are two completely messed up, stubborn people sometimes."

"Well, lemme just get to the damn story, alright?" Randy asked already pissed off with Dave's smart-ass comments.

"Fine."

"Well, we were talking about finally being a couple, and about the baby. And, then we got to the whole Trish issue thing, and that's where I blamed her for cheating on me with you."

"You did what, Orton?" Dave asked slightly raising his voice.

"I said that I wasn't the only one who has cheated."

"Randy, I cannot believe you told her that. Her and I have never ever done anything. All she talks about is you, she was crying the other night because she thought she lost you two's baby. I don't want any part with her, she loves you."

"Oh man. And then she admitted that she didn't trust me."

"Randy, have you really given her a reason to?"

"What are you taking her side for everything?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. It's just that I don't know anyone that is in love with somebody else as much as he says he is, and dances very, sexily with a very good-looking woman, and then goes to another club with her alone."

Randy was pacing around the room. "I kissed Trish..a couple times."

"Randy, man. What did you do that for?"

"You know how I am with her. She just gets me, she may be a bitch, but she's hot."

"Randy, would you fucking wise up? You screwed everything up. You did, no blame to Natalie. God, Orton. You are so immature, and you don't even deserve this kid. I cannot believe you cheated on her."

"It's not like we were dating."

"What the hell? You accused her of cheating but you didn't? God, they really did give you quite a push here in the WWE and in your fucking ego. I cannot believe you, Randy. Where the hell was your mind at? No there was another fucking part of your body working it for you, huh?" Dave said hollering at the guy. "I'm out of here. You've lost it, and you've lost her and your baby forever." Dave said walking out the door, and then Randy sat down and thought about what Dave had just said to him.

-the next day-

Well, there were some serious injuries on the road for the RAW brand House shows, which meant that Dave and Randy, along with Natalie would be coming back to work sooner than what they had hoped. Natalie would just now escort the guys out to the ring, due to her injury. Well Natalie, Randy and Dave hopped into a plane together, and it was not a very happy plane ride. None of them (Natalie and Dave) would even speak to Randy.

Their plane landed about three hours later, and they headed to the arena, where a very happy/cheerful Paul and Ric greeted them.

"Hey! Sweetie, you look beautiful." Ric said hugging Natalie.

"Thanks, too bad I don't feel like it."

"Aww, I think we need another talk later."

"I think we do too, hon."

Randy overheard them talking and thought to himself 'Oh, great. Just another person to hate me.'

Well, then Trish walks into the room.

"Hey, Randy." Trish hollered, motioning for him to come over and talk to her.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, but umm..Natalie, Mr. Bischoff wants to see you."

"Fine." Natalie said walking away from her conversation with Randy.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, all! I have been real busy! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Women's Title Battle Royal

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 5

Women's Title Battle Royal

Natalie strolled into Eric Bischoff's office. She was welcomed by a glum face.

"What's your excuse?" Eric asked not even mentioning to look at Natalie's face.

"Excuse for what?"

"For you not being able to wrestle."

"I'm pregnant, okay?"

"By whom?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"I guess not, however, I would like to have the title back. Tonight on RAW, every other Diva is having a Diva-Battle Royal to see who's going to win the title."

"Fine, I'll go get it."

"Oh, and Natalie?"

Natalie turned around when Bischoff said this.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Natalie walked back to the Evolution locker room, where Dave and Ric were sitting there, and she went and got her title.

"Where are you going with that?" Ric asked unaware of the whole pregnancy issue.

"Taking it to Bischoff, he's taking it away from me. I'll tell you why later." Natalie said walking out and heading to Bischoff's office where a very handsomely dressed Randy Orton was already sitting.

"Natalie, since you are not wrestling for nine months, or how many you want off after the baby, I suggest that you be Mr. Orton's in-ring manager. It will help him awhile, since the whole Evolution disbandment just occurred."

"Fine."

"Thanks to you both."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie walked into Evolution's locker room.

"Hey, they're moving me with Randy." Natalie said glumly.

Dave stood up, because he knew of the situation, and got her stuff for her.

"Let's take a walk." Dave said taking her hand and pushing the door open.

Once they got outside, to a picnic-type area, Natalie broke down.

"Oh, Dave. How am I going to do this?"

"Natalie, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is too, Dave. I can't help it. I love Randy more than anything, and every time I look at him, I can't help but think what he did to me, he cheated, didn't he?"

Dave nodded his head, he couldn't help but look at Natalie, and feel bad for her. He thought to himself, when they first started this anytime/anywhere friends with benefits relationship, that it would ever get this far, but unfortunately for the two people it involved, it had. And, there really wasn't anything Dave could really do about it.

"He kissed Trish."

"I knew it. God, Dave. Why?"

"I guess he thought we were doing stuff."

"Dave, c'mon, we never did anything to make him think that."

"We did flirt a couple times." Dave blushed.

"Dave, I've always flirted, and Randy knew that. He just let another part of his body think for him."

"Natalie, this doesn't mean that you two have to get together because you are being thrown together."

"It's temptation, Dave."

"I know how hard it is to want something you just can't have at the moment or for the rest of your life." Dave said almost spilling out his feelings for her, right then and there.

"Dave, it's going to be so hard and stressful."

"Natalie, why don't you just talk to him? Do that or just ignore him. It's just business."

"Yeah, I really guess you're right. Thanks, Dave. I'll call you later." Natalie said getting up and hugging Dave.

Natalie walked inside to her and Randy's new locker room, while Dave sat out and thought about the advice he had been giving her. Why had he taken Randy's side, and defended him, despite him "cheating"? He really didn't know why, but then he realized that to see the love of his life happy with another man, would just how it would have to be.

As Natalie opened the locker room door, she heard the TV on, so she thought Randy must be in there. Sure enough, when she opened the door, he was sitting there, playing the newest WWE video game.

"Hey." She exclaimed.

"Hey. We really need to talk."

"Talk about what, Randy?"

"The other day."

"What about it?"

"Look, I'm so sorry that I said that to you and I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I'm sorry that I thought you cheated on me with Dave."

"Why did you cheat? Please just tell me that."

"Natalie, I had no reason to cheat, and I know that. I just got too carried away with the situation." Randy said sincerely.

"I don't know anymore."

"Natalie, I really want us together."

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Please, Natalie. Let me regain it. I love you."

"I'll think about it Randy, I have to go, go out to dinner with Ric. I'll see you at the hotel."

"Alright, see ya. Have fun!"

------------------------------dinner with Ric----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Natalie. How are you doing Sweetie?" Ric said taking a sip of his white wine.

"Oh, Ric. I don't know anymore."

"I noticed. What is going on between you, Dave and Randy?"

"Dave's been a god-sent since this whole pregnancy issue."

"Pregnancy issue?"

"I'm pregnant Ric, with Randy's baby."

"I knew that this would happen, but why is Dave so good to you?"

"I don't know. Randy and I aren't together anymore, because he _cheated _on me with Trish, and I went to Dave emotional, and Dave's helped me ever since."

"How many months are you?"

"Only 2."

"I see."

Their dinner came and went, and they both left to their respective hotel rooms.


	6. Secret Crush

Chapter 6

If I Ain't Got You

Secret Crush

--1 month later--

For the past month, Natalie and Randy had been trying to work on their relationship to some avail. Although both of them knew it was going to take a lot of work, they somehow managed to scape the first month unscaved. However, it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine for every member of Evolution. For the past month, Dave Batista has been battling having feelings for his ex-teammate's "supposed" girlfriend. He knew he was in love with her and the thought of that was just eating him alive, so he decided to talk to someone he could trust, Ric.

"Dave, what's going on? You just haven't been yourself." Ric said sitting down in a booth at the restaurant.

"Ric, I don't know anymore."

"What's bothering you?"

"Natalie and Randy."

"What about them? They finally got together."

"Let's just say, not all of us wanted them together." Dave revoked as Ric gave him a surprised look.

"You mean you're…" Ric said as Dave nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her."

"Wow, you really hide your feelings well."

"Thanks, I guess. I mean, I just fell in love with her and I have no idea what to do. I want her to be happy with Randy, because of the baby, and everything; but, I don't think her and Randy should be together."

"Well, Dave. I really don't know what to tell you. I've never been in your position, and I must say that is one hell of a position."

"I know. I've just been gone crazy for the past month."

"Wow. I am completely shocked. However, I really think that you should tell her before her and Randy go any further."

"You think?" Dave asked as his mentor nodded. "Yeah, Dave. I really and truly think so."

"Alright, Ric. Thanks." Dave replied sincerely.

The two continued their conversation until they went up to where Evolution was staying. Dave figured that Natalie would probably be with Randy, so he went to Randy's hotel room. He knocked and was quickly greeted by his buddy.

"Hey Dave. Come in." Randy said moving out of the way so that Dave could come into the room.

"Thanks, Ran. Is Natalie here?"

"Natalie, come here." Randy hollered.

"Yeah! Dave! OMG! I'm so happy to see you." Natalie said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Me too." Dave said looking at her, and couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten, since she started living with Randy. "Do you think you and I could do something today, Nat?"

"Sure, Dave. Let me go get my bag." Natalie said going into the bedroom and grabbing her purse.

"Aren't you going to invite me?" Randy said acting hurt. "Actually, I couldn't go anyway, I got to go work out. We'll see you two later. Bye baby." Randy replied kissing her.

"We'll see you later, Ran."

--at the park--

"Wow, this place is really beautiful. Dave, you seem really distant. What's bothering you?" Natalie said noticing his behavior as they sat down on a bench at the park.

"Nothing." Dave replied nonchalantly.

"Dave, I know you. What's wrong?"

"Natalie, I've got something to tell you and I really don't know how to tell you."

"Come on Dave, we've always been upfront with each other about everything. Please, whatever it is. Tell me."

"For the past year, I've been in love with you." Dave said looking straight at her and looked away.

Natalie really could not believe what Dave had just said to her.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"OMG, Dave. I have no idea what to say."

"Natalie, I mean, I don't want this to break up you and Randy, because you two are finally happy."

"I'm just so shocked, wow."

"I just want you to be happy, but I do want you to know this. I love you with everything I am."

"Dave, I love you too, but only as a friend. Dave, you've been my best friend since I came to the WWE and helped me through everything, and I'll appreciate it but more than you ever know. But still Dave, I love just being your friend, I'm sorry if that's mean, but it's just the way I feel."

"Natalie, it's okay. I just want you to know how I feel."

--twenty minutes later--

Natalie just came back from her little walk with Dave and Randy noticed that she was visibly upset.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked her sitting down beside her.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked."

"Shocked at what?"

"Dave said he was in love with me."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, he admitted it."

"What the fuck? Just because his wife left him for someone who's a hell of a lot better, he thinks he can just take anyone else's woman."

"Randy, what the hell is your problem? Are you jealous? I just told Dave I love him as a friend and he was okay with. And furthermore, Dave's wife would not find someone a lot better than Dave, because there's hardly anyone I know who's better than Dave. He's a great guy."

"What, are you now on the Dave bandwagon? Just because the guy tells you he loves you, now you're defending him."

"Randy, you're just being an ass, like always. I do love him as a friend, and I'll admit that to anyone who wants to listen, but damn Randy, he will never measure up to you. I love you, I want to be with you."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you too." Randy said putting his arms around his pregnant girlfriend and kissing her. "6 more months." He then whispered in her ear.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Still Some Stress

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 7

Still Some Stress

--three months later---

Trish Stratus was making her return tonight, and could not wait to see Randy Orton again. She had heard about Natalie's pregnancy and the return of Natalie and Randy's relationship. But since her injury, it had given her a whole new outlook on life, getting what she wants and getting what she deserves, and what she wanted and deserved was Randy Orton.

She walked into the Women's Locker Room and was surprised by the little party the other Divas had thrown her. She had read rumors all the time that the Divas were not friendly with each other, and each had their own cliques, but really there was only two..the other Divas and her against the Ex-Evolution Divas-Natalie and Nikki.

She settled into the party and was happy to catch up with her old friends and to catch up on the latest gossip happening round the ring.

"So I hear bitch is back with Randy, eh?" Trish asked her friends.

"Yeah, they're actually pretty happy." Molly said. "I'm actually starting to like Natalie, she's real nice."

"What Molly? C'mon, that bitch is playing everyone, especially Randy."

"Why don't you just give her a chance, Trish? Ever since you've been gone, everyone else has. She's nice. You are just jealous of her because she has the one thing, you can't get and that's Randy." Stacy remarked.

"Guys, c'mon..she's brainwashing you."

"Whatever."

--meanwhile--

"Randy, you're going to be a father in three months. I can't believe it." Mark replied on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty unbelievable. But yet, Natalie's an unbelievable woman."

"Orton's going to be a dad."

"I think I may propose tonight."

"Randy, you really think your playboy days are over? Are you just proposing because of the kid? Yeah, Randall I know you're in love and all. But really, what's the whole idea behind this?"

"I love her damnit."

"Fine then, you have my blessings. Call me with the details. Gotta go bro, time for the gym." Mark replied.

"Okay, see ya later."

Soon after the cell phone conversation, Natalie walked into the room.

"God, I am so freaking huge, Randy."

"I don't think so. You're gorgeous and you're carrying my baby."

"Yeah, and it was kicking today."

"I think we should find out what it is."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Why don't I call and make you an appointment and then we can go out for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Let me change first."

"Alright babe."

Natalie changed into a little bit dressier outfit. It sure was hard finding a really dressy outfit being pregnant, but she found a black dress.

"God, baby. You look amazing."

"Which is like slang, right, for god baby--you're fat."

"Natalie, you know I don't mean that."

"I know. Let's go sexy."

The two went to the clinic and was soon called back. The doctor then asked about Natalie's health and then she put the blue gel on Natalie's stomach and switched the ultrasound machine on. Within a couple minutes, she seen some movement.

"Ahh, there it is."

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"It's a baby girl. I'm not sure about the other one."

"Other one?"

"Yeah, there's two."

"Two, no wonder I am humongous."

"Ah, the other one is definitely a boy."

"Omg! Natalie, a boy."

"I know." Natalie said with tears running down her cheeks.

The two cleaned up and then went to dinner.

"Twins, Randy. Can you believe it?"

"I know, God. Baby, this is the greatest gift ever."

"Yeah it is."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Randall. Why?"

"Well, from the moment I ever laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me, you were it. You were everything I was looking for. I know we've been through so much, but we've gotten through it all together, and I want us to be together. So what I am asking is, will you marry me?" Randy said getting down on one knee and showing her the four-carat engagement ring.

"Oh my god! Yes! I can't believe it." Natalie replied with tears running down her face, again today.

--the next day--

"Well, well if it isn't Soon-to-be Mrs. Orton." Trish said walking down the hall running into Natalie.

"Well if it's not the slut that my fiancee wouldn't give a second glance too."

"Whatever. You know, I don't like this little charade that you play with the love of my life. Sooner or later, Randy will realize that he was meant to be with me, and will dump you and your kids' sorry ass."

"You know what, Trish. I'm sick and tired of being called a bitch by you. You don't know me, you already almost caused the father of my kids to leave me and I know you are probably already planning something to tear me away from him again. But, we love each other and we're going to be together if you like it or not. So, I suggest you get the fuck away from me before I really tell you what I think of you, you nasty ass slut."

"Bitch. Only used Orton to get to the top, didn't you? You only used Dave as a little decoy to get Randy back, you used my friends to stab me in the back. Sooner or later, revenge is near. You've taken everything away from me, everything I had."

"Honey, you never had Dave or Randy, and I was just being nice to your friends because they were being kind to me. So, I don't care what you think about me, but don't blame all your losses on me, because it's not. Hell, Randy could have left me for you, but no I guess he didn't, did he? Because no one really likes a ho, do they Trish?" Natalie replied walking away from Trish.

"God, I hate that bitch." Natalie said sitting down in Randy and Dave's locker room.

"Why, Nat?" Dave said sitting beside her.

"You know why, she's constantly harassing me about shit that never happened and I'm sick of it. I really want to talk to Bischoff to get me a maternity leave for awhile. I'm having these kids in three months, and I just can't deal with the stress."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Randy walked into the hotel room and heard someone crying and some whispers. He walked around the wall, and noticed Natalie was in the arms of Dave, crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy said sitting next to her.

"Trish, was talking, well harassing me again."

"I told you just to ignore her, Nat." Randy said rubbing his fiancee's back.

"Randy, I can't. She's the reason you and I broke up in the first place and she wants you, I mean she makes that absolutely clear."

"But I don't want her. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me last night if I wanted any other woman." Randy said cuddling her.

"Well, I will leave you two alone." Dave said walking out to catering.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Baby Names

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 8

Baby Names

--one month later---

Dave Batista was finally moving on without Natalie. He had set his sights on the new backstage interviewer on RAW, Maria. By the time he knew it, him and her were quite seriously dating. On the other hand, in two more months Randy Orton was going to be a father to two amazing kids to what he thought was an unbelievable woman, Natalie. Within the past month, the two had moved in together to a brand new house in St. Louis and already started decorating for the new additions to the Orton household.

"Baby, this really sucks that I have to leave in two days. I wish that Vince would just give me some time off."

"Well, maybe he's saving up time for when the twins get here."

"Maybe."

"I already know that he's offered me my job back after the twins are born."

"You aren't going to take it, are you?"

"I was actually thinking about it. The twins could travel with us. I think it would be good. Wrestling has always been my dream and I couldn't think about giving it up just because I have had two kids."

"I think you should take awhile off."

"Well, I don't know yet. We still have to plan the wedding and things. I don't think it's going to be right after the twins, maybe a year after."

"That's good. Did you hear about Dave's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I did. He called me and told me about her. I never really got a chance to talk with her, well hell none of the Divas ever talk to me, but whatever. I'm just really happy that's he happy. He deserves it after what Angie did to him. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just as he's not after my fiancee, than I am okay."

"Randy, you are never going to let that go. Are you?"

"I will eventually. I know you're hot, but I just don't want every Tom, Dick and Harry after you here in the WWE."

"Fine, Orton. I think we should start thinking of baby names."

"Yeah, if you want."

Randy sat down beside Natalie on the couch, as they went through at least three books full of baby names that everyone gave them.

--meanwhile--

"Dave, thanks for the necklace, it's beautiful." Maria replied.

"Well you're quite beautiful, Maria. This last month has been amazing for me."

"Same here. I really like you a lot, Dave."

"Me too, Maria." Dave said during their dinner.

--at Randy and Natalie's place--

"I really like Bryce. That's an awesome name." Natalie exclaimed picking out boys' names.

"Yeah, it's not bad. I like it. I like Kyle, Brandon, and Andrew."

"Andrew is cool. I like Bryce. Why don't we combine them? Bryce Andrew Orton."

"Awesome, I like it. I still can't believe in two months we are going to be parents, that's some thought."

"I know. You're going to be such a sexy dad."

"I know, baby." Randy said kissing his fiancee.

"You're bad, Randy. We still haven't thought of a girl's name yet."

"We have two months."

"Well, let's look for one. Oh, I love Gabrielle, like Eva Longoria on Desperate Housewives."

"I actually like the name, Ava."

"Yeah, Ava Gabrielle Orton."

"I like those name, Bryce and Ava." Randy exclaimed as he yawned.

"You tired babe?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, picking out names is tiring. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright, babe."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to have it lead up to the next thing in the story. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. They're Here

If I Ain't Got You

Chapter 9

They're Here!

--2 months later--

"Oh my god! Randy!" Natalie screamed as she was pushing the babies out.

"C'mon, push harder, Baby!" Randy said trying to cheer her on.

"You're not helping, Ran! Ahhhhhh!" Natalie screamed pushing the first baby out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said to the room. "C'mon, Natalie. I see the other baby's head. Just one more big push."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natalie pushed quite hard.

"Ah, it's the girl." The doctor announced.

"Oh my, Randy. We're parents."

--the next day--

The doctor came into Natalie's hospital room and explained to her that the twins' would need to stay in ICU for about three days and then could be released since they both were surprisingly healthy.

"Congratulations, Natalie." Dave said walking into the hospital room.

"Dave! Come here! Thanks! Did you see my babies yet?"

"Yeah, I was down there with Randy, he's quite the proud father. He's very happy."

"Oh I am too, those babies are so adorable. I never thought I could love two people as much as I love them. Where's your girl?"

"Maria's at a photo shoot."

"I think you and her make a great couple."


End file.
